1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid-droplet jetting apparatus which jets a liquid droplet from a nozzle and to a liquid-droplet jetting method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an ink-jet head (liquid-droplet jetting apparatus) which jets an ink droplet from a nozzle, a viscosity of the ink increases in some cases due to an evaporation of water content (moisture) from the ink in the nozzle. In such a case, a flushing is sometimes performed by jetting the ink droplet from the nozzle so as to prevent a decline in a jetting speed of the ink droplet from the nozzle and/or to prevent any jetting failure of the ink droplet from the nozzle. For example, in an ink-jet head described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-105613 (FIG. 6), a maintenance such as flushing is performed by a driving signal for flushing including a first driving signal for efficiently discharging unnecessary ink such as high-viscosity ink and solidified ink and a second driving signal for discharging the ink efficiently, upon putting a power supply ON, during a period of time executing a recording (printing) operation, or after the completion of the recording operation. Further, during the period of time executing the recording operation, the recording operation is interrupted when a predetermined amount of recording is performed, and then the recording operation is resumed to be continued after performing the maintenance such as flushing.